happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Glowing By Myself
''Glowing By Myself ''is a season 91 episode of HTFF. Plot Glow is appears flying at the sky in night time while playing around with her glow sticks. One of her glow sticks falls and lands into the power control nearby, causing the electrical failures and all the lamp post in the area to broken. She then changes her sight towards car nearby. Chompy is seen driving a taxi with Cap as his passenger, later stops when the taxi headlights broke down all the sudden. He decided to check it out and fix the headlights of the taxi. Cap later walks out from the car and tries to help Chompy out. Glow, who sees this from above having interest to play with them. Cap tries to give a wrench to Chompy but falls into the ground. He tries to find the wrench in the dark and later hit Graves, later realizes himself away from the taxi. Meanwhile, Pranky appears from the bush sees Chompy fixing the headlights. He giggles and slowly sneaks behind him until he steps on the glue, which later causing him falls into another glue. Glow surprised that someone else fall into her prank but then happily takes Pranky's hand buzzer. Cap and Graves seems lost at the road and try to find the taxi. Glow then sees them at the road while setting up her prank before flies towards them. Cap and Graves see Glow nearby gives them direction. Graves appears to be happy and run straight into the direction meanwhile Cap is still unsure about the direction that given until Glow happily grabs him and flies into the sky. Graves later steps on the buzzer, causing him to get shocked at the middle of the road. Walter the appears inside his truck and sees electrocuted Graves in his way, later exploded as both of them collides. Cap is screaming in fear while being taken by Glow flying around. Pace, driving a car is shocked by Glow's appearance and suffers the heart attack while driving. Glow sees the car is about to hit them and quickly avoids it but also crashes herself into the power control. Cap somehow survived and uses Glow's glow stick to see what's happen, only sees a car is about to ran him over. Dusk and Dawn appear at the sidewalk and search for a taxi. Dawn spots Chompy nearby and walks into him. Pace's car later heard crashes into something and Dusk sees flying car's parts about to hit them. Dusk tries to save Dawn but only get tripped by the wrench and get sliced by the rolling tire. The lamp posts are working again and also making Chompy finally fix the headlights. Pranky, successfully free himself from the glue but later get ran over by the taxi. The lamp posts later broken again and Celeste appears picks up the glow sticks but then freaks out by glowing corspe inside the power control, ends the episode. Moral "Go with the glow!" Deaths *Graves and Walter died inside the electrical explosion. *Pace suffers from a heart attack. *Glow is crashed into the power control. *Cap is ran over by Pace. *Dusk is sliced by the rolling tire. *Pranky is ran over by Chompy. Injuries *Graves is shocked by the buzzer. Destructions *Electrical failures happened twice. *Walter's truck exploded. *Pace's car crashed into the tree. Trivia *This marks the debut of Glow. *Dawn is already inside the taxi while Dusk is trying to save her from the flying car's parts outside of the taxi. *Pace, as an appearance character has more screen time and also killed 3 characters. Glow also seems having less screen time for a starring role. *The title is actually derived from the words "Dancing By Myself". Category:Season 91 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes